Academy x
by Crutey
Summary: Xavier's is used to training X-men but how can it handle teaching 200 students as it opens it's doors as a mutant boarding school. OCs. Btw I suck at summaries.
1. First day

I generally tend not to like original characters because everyone always makes them way to powerful or a rebel without a clue etc but I decided I'd give a story consisting mainly of new characters who aren't all powerful some aren't even powerful so I would appreciate everyone's feed back. Thanks

**First Day**

Hank yawned and stretched as he woke up, he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up before he slowly made his way down stairs. As he walked down the corridor where the students stayed he cast glances into the rooms and sighed. _'They're gone get used to it even Jamie grew up and flew the nest' _thought Hank with a smile as he continued to walk, his knuckles and feet made little noise as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Storm, Logan and Xavier sat. Beast yawned which sounded like a quite roar before he climbed up onto his chair and poured some coffee.

'Morning Charles…Logan…Ororo' said Beast as he reached for his Wall street Journal.

'Morning Hank…you seem a little lethargic today if you don't mind me saying' said Charles with a concerned tone in his voice.

'I'm sorry Charles I'm just missing the children a little' sighed Beast 'quite strange really considering that this is what we always expected, I just woke up this morning and missed them.'

'I know how you feel Hank' sighed Storm as she took a seat next to him 'I keep expecting Bobby to come sliding through the door and run into Scott when he's carrying a cup of coffee or Kurt telling bad jokes or Kitty serving bad food' laughed Storm.

'I have been meaning to talk to you all about this please…enter my study' said Xavier as the four soon found themselves in a psychically projected room, Charles rose from his seat and walked to his desk before reaching into the top draw and pulling out a large stack of letters.

'My professor this certainly is an impressive room' said Hank as he looked at one of the pictures on the wall which was actually moving.

'Yeah Chuck but I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you just reaching into my mind like this and putting another false room in there don't you think my minds already screwed up enough' said Logan half joking and half growling.

'Sorry Logan but I do love to stretch my legs' joked Xavier as he walked around Logan in circles 'mentally of course.'

'Why did you bring us here?' asked Hank as he raised his hand as if to get permission.

'These are letters from over two hundred teenagers or their parents asking about how you would apply to the school. All mutants all wanting to study and learn to use their powers. I say we give them a chance.' Said Charles as he handed the letters to Hank who handed a handful to the other two.

'Chuck there is no way that we could open the school to this many kids we don't have the facilities let alone the staff' said Wolverine for once being the logical one.

'Are those are the only two problems? Scott, Jean, Pitor, Jamie, Bobby, Sam and Wanda all arrive tomorrow to start their classes as do the construction workers to begin getting this place ready, other ex-students have promised to help out when they can when their busy schedules allow it' smiled Xavier.

'Well isn't it a coincidence that I got that empty feeling just the day before they all arrived isn't it' said Beast with a suspicious smile. 'You wouldn't have put the idea in my mind now would you?'

'No no of course not my friend, I just gave it a little push' smirked Xavier 'Is there any other reason you think that this is not a good idea?' asked Xavier.

The three mutants looked at each other and shrugged before turning to Xavier and smiling. 'Very well' began Xavier as he smiled 'let a new era at Xavier's institute begin.'

…

'What's up Wanda?' asked Sam Guthrie as he sat down next to the woman, his hair was much shorted and he wasn't as scrawny any more but he still looked like a local farm boy even down to his checkered shirt, they had been here for about seven months and the school was almost complete, the acceptance letters would be sent out and the students would arrive in a month.

'I'm not sure I know what I'm doing here' confessed Wanda 'I was never a X-man so I never learned any of this kind of stuff were meant to be teaching and I'm not a qualified teacher'.

'Well I aint that sure either but we all got things that we can teach to the next generation, you can teach them about how to walk the right path…I mean considering you had walked the wrong one and then worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm still not sure what I can teach them' said Sam for which she got a smile from the woman who still dressed in red if now a little more casually, her hair had grown but still it had the red highlights at the back of it.

'Pity there isn't a wisdom class, you would excel at it' she said as she kissed him gently on the cheek, Sam blushed and smiled as Wanda got up and went to have er meeting with the professor.

…

'Before I end are there any questions?' asked Xavier as he smiled at the crowd. 'Yes you' said Charles as he pointed at one girl who had pink skin, pointy ears and a tail.

'I didn't raise my hand' said the girl not wanting to speak up in front of the group of students.

'I just think the question you were thinking of deserves answering it is the same as many others in the crowd' smiled Xavier before he gave her a little telepathic push telling her it was okay and not to be shy.

'When do we become X-men?' she asked in a shaky voice before sitting quickly back down and going bright red.

'You are here to learn how to control your powers be under no illusions that you are X-men, we are not training the next wave of superheroes were training you to function in society normally and to use your gifts to benefit others' said Xavier with a smile.

'Well that seemed to be the only truly outstanding question but just to answer the questions others are thinking, yes there is a curfew, yes you still have to do normal school work, there is a male and a female dorm both sexes will be expected to be back in their own dorms after ten and no the boy in the third row isn't Michael Jackson he just looks like him' all the kids laugh including Trevor who is the Michael Jackson look alike.

…

'Watch where you're going jerk' said Simon as another boy bumped into him, he wouldn't usually snap like that but this kid just bumped into him, sneered and then kept walking he didn't even stop to say sorry.

'Who are you calling a jerk Blondie' sneered the boy, his hair was gelled back with a distinct purple tint.

'Don't worry about him' said a brunette girl as she stuck her tongue out at the purple haired kid before grabbing hold of Simon's arm 'That's Quentin Quire he went to my old high school he is a real jerk, anyway I'm Marie who are you' asked the girl.

'I'm Simon, sorry hope you don't mind me saying you're a little fast aren't you' said Simon as he pulled the girls vice like grip from his arm.

'Yeah how did you know, oh I'm sorry about the arm grabbing thing I have three brothers and I know what boys can be like most of the time it is just easier to pull them away and I figured since we had the same mentor it would make sense if I introduced myself' said Maria as she spoke really fast without taking a breath which left Simon trying to figure out exactly where one sentence finished and another started.

'Ok, how do you know we have the same mentor?' asked Simon as he brushed some of his blonde hair from his eyes.

'Oh I quickly ran past the lists in the teachers lounge and I mean quickly that's my power I'm really fast and I can use it to fly, what's your power? It was quite strange because there were only three signed up for Miss Maximoff's students' said Maria really quickly again.

'That is weird' said Simon as he wondered why out of 210 students why would there be only three students assigned to her.

'So?' asked Maria impatiently.

'So what?' asked Simon quizzically still a little unsettled about this speedy girl who couldn't control her speech speed.

'What are your powers? It was a simple enough question, my grandmother always told me it was rude not to answer questions' said Maria at her break neck speed.

'Oh I can transform into the different elements' said Simon as he smiled trying not to show his nervousness at this girl.

'Could you turn to gold? Oh I love gold it's my favorite colour and…' began Maria before she was cut off by Simon.

'Not that sort of element the old ones like fire, water, earth and air' said Simon as his body burst into flame and rose into the air as a demonstration.

'Wow that is so cool…sorry about that I needed a drink' said Maria as she and Simon entered the room that they were to go to so they could meet their teacher.

'Sorry about what?' asked Simon confused by Maria's last comment.

'Oh you must have been blinking, I popped to the cafeteria for a drink sorry I took so long there was a queue I had to weave through so I could get a drink' said Maria with a smile not realizing that Simon didn't even know she was gone.

The two sat chatting as they waited patiently for their third member and their teacher, from what Simon could tell Maria had three brothers and a sister, she was from Seattle and could move fast.

A figure dressed all in black with a big hood over his head which cast his face in shadow so that the other two couldn't see him. 'Hi I'm Maria' said Maria as she quickly darted to the chair next to him 'this is Simon, I'm really fast and he is fire and water and stuff you generally get the picture anyway what's your name and powers' said Maria once again missing out the punctuation in her sentence which left the hooded boy a little spooked.

'I'm Adam' said the boy as he reached out a gloved hand to shake Maria's 'I don't really have any powers I'm just a mutant.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Maria who was finally taking everyone's confused looks as a hint she talked to fast as she tried to slow down her speech.

Adam pulled back his hood to reveal his face or what you could call a face he had no skin or flesh he was simply made of muscle with bones showing in parts. 'I came to this school for safety but don't feel safe enough yet to take off my hood in front of the whole school' confessed the disfigured boy. Simon and Maria were a little lost for words when Wanda Maximoff entered the room.

'Hello I'm Miss Maximoff but you can just call me Wanda' said Wanda trying not to sound terrified by the students 'Well just wait for the others they're probably lost what with it being a big school and all' smiled Wanda.

Maria's hand shot up 'Excuse me but this is it we were the only students who were signed up for your group I checked the list' said Maria again rapidly, the nerves had got the better of her and she had forgotten to slow down her speech.

'I take it you're a speedster, my brother is like you so why don't you try what he does, count to ten as fast as you can between words that way it makes it much easier for everyone to understand you' informed Wanda with a smile before she opened up her class register for the first time, she looked at the three names on the list before standing up from the desk she had been sitting on, 'Excuse me I'll be right back'.

…

'Professor Xavier what is going on here?' asked Wanda as she burst into his class which had around fifteen kids in it including Trevor.

'So thank you everyone for coming, I'll just leave you all to settle in but first can I introduce you to Wanda Maximoff who is one of the staff here' said Xavier as he motioned at Wanda who gave a shy wave as the students left. 'How can I help you?' asked Xavier.

'Why are there only three kids in my class? don't you think I can handle more then that? Why do the others have so many? For god sake Jamie has thirty four students' cried Wanda as she flew off the handle.

'Wanda firstly Jamie has so many students because they are all younger students and well he is a one man faculty. The others have so many because it was just luck of the draw the same goes for you Cerebro completed a random assigning of students for the first semester it just turned out by a freak chance you ended up with three students. This will all be handled next semester when the students get reassigned to match powers and personalities much like their room assignments were' said Xavier explaining all of Wanda's questions.

'Well what am I supposed to do till then just handle the three of them and have our lessons end within three minutes?' asked Wanda.

'I'm sure they'll be more then enough. Simon Depp Omega class mutant, which basically means he has a very strong mutation. Maria Smith possibly the fastest mutant in this school, your experience with Pietro should help you greatly and finally Adam Lockhart his powers haven't fully emerged yet but cerebro's scans indicate he will be able to create force fields also he has invisibility powers hence his lack of skin, it's there but invisible' said Xavier explaining a little more about their powers.

'Still I would like more responsibility' said Wanda as she smiled, she wanted to become involved with the school mostly because she felt like her passed sins hadn't been fully redeemed and because she believed in the Xavier dream.

'Well I was going to ask Storm but I guess you could do it' said Xavier as he handed Wanda a sheet of paper with four names on it 'these are the names of mutant teenagers who Cerebro has detected are willing to join the institute whomever you recruit you can have join your team' smiled Xavier.

'It's a deal' said Wanda as she kissed Xavier on his cheek 'thank you for trusting me'.

The end


	2. Road trip part 1

**Road Trip**

'So how long will you be gone for?' asked Bobby as he struggled to keep hold of handfuls of books.

'Why Bobby are you going to miss me?' laughed Wanda, she had really loosened up in college and wasn't scarred to joke around with others now.

'Well yeah but mainly I know absolutely nothing about French or Chemistry and those are the subjects the professor has me covering for you' smiled Bobby as he laughed nervously about the impending doom of standing in front of a class and trying to conjugate verbs.

'I'll be back soon Iceman' smiled Wanda as she threw her bag into the back of the bus she was driving around the country in to collect her students.

Wanda strapped her seat belt on and looked out of her side window before putting her sun glasses on, she casts one last look at the mansion as several kids fly past she hears Bobby yelling bonjour in a bad French accent before trying to remember the elements in the periodic table before getting stuck on Morcary. Wanda laughs and flips the radio on as she drives through the electronically opening gates.

…

'Hey Jullian how's it going?' asked Tag as he approached the leader of their group of friends as the Hellions or at least that's what they called each other.

'Hey it's fine except for Xavier giving me detention' growled Keller as he balled up his fist and seethed with anger.

'What happened?' asked Tag as he pushed his dreadlocks away from his eyes.

'Me and this Quire kid planted a couple of suggestions into other kids heads during his ethics class, he wasn't pleased' laughed Keller before turning back to his anger mode.

'_Don't worry Jules I'll get him back big time' _said Quire telepathically into the mind of Julian Keller who smiled into thin air.

'What's up Jullian?' asked Tag as he looked quizzically at Julian.

'nothing I'm sure everything will workout fine' smiled Julian as he grabbed hold of the door knob leading into the class he was in next.

…

'We will we will rock you…' sang Wanda as she gave into her guilty pleasure of Queen as she drove along the highway. She hit a bump and the half melted face of Bobby flipped up in the air and landed on her knee, she screamed and swerved before finally dropping the head on the floor. 'I'm going to kill you Bobby' she screamed as she realized that it was one of his ice sculptures, he did this joke a lot especially since the new students arrived and it got everyone every single time.

'Don't worry teach it spooked me to' laughed Maria as she opened the door of the moving bus and hopped in next to Wanda.

'What are you doing here?' asked Wanda shocked and a little angry at the girl who simply sat smiling at her.

'I figured that there was no better way to improve my powers then to come along with you and of course it will help my bonding with the new students and it will be a valuable learning experience and…' began Maria who was taking Wanda's advice and speaking slowly.

'Look fine enough excuses you can recruit this next kid then were going straight back to the school, you just cant leave unattended' lectured Wanda before she was cut off.

'I'm not unattended I'm with you' smiled Maria smugly to herself 'anyway it's not like I was the only one' said Maria before she slapped her hand over her mouth.

'What's that supposed to mean?' asked Wanda suspiciously.

'Nothing, I just meant that the others are here in spirit too' said Maria unconvincingly as she nodded along with her lie thinking that it would make Wanda believe her.

'Okay Simon get out here' said Wanda as she glanced down at the puddle of the rapidly melting Iceman at her feet. The puddle moved a little before rapidly darting to the back of the van where it began to grow in size before it rapidly shot into the air and took human form.

'Good going Maria' said Simon as he pushed the girl playfully on the shoulder 'remind me to ask about acting class at school for you'.

'I am really disappointed in you, this could be dangerous and you showed total disregard for the rules. Thank god I have at least one good kid in my class you two should really follow Adam's example in future…he's in the bus isn't he' said Wanda as she saw Maria and Simon cast each other a glance.

'Great going now I'm in trouble as well as travel sick' said Adam as he threw the blanket off him and sat up in the row of seats he had been lying in. Adam was right he was travel sick which made the others not feel to well as they could see the half digested food churning around inside his body.

'You three are in so much trouble, I should turn this bus around but that would just cause more hassle for me so just sit tight and once we do get back you three are on restriction for a month.

'Yes ma'am' said the three students in unison.

'So where we going?' asked Simon as he took a seat in the bus.

'New York City were not far away at the minute' said Wanda as she drove 'were going to collect James Masters' said Wanda as she drove 'it shouldn't be that difficult.'

…

'Would you stop doing that it is really annoying' said Maria as she sat in the back of the bus with the other two students eating a sandwich as Adam took another blast on his inhaler.

'Look I'm sorry but sometimes I have to take this, I nearly drowned as a child and it got fluid on my lungs which lead to an infection which led to mild asthma' said Adam who was being very defensive as he often is or so they would find out.

'How'd you nearly drown?' asked Simon taking an interest as he picked the sesame seed from the top of his huge sandwich, Simon hated sesame seeds he didn't know why but there was something about them that he didn't like he thought that maybe it was the way they got stuck in his teeth but other food did that and he didn't really mind.

'God you are so fussy' said Maria as she looked at the pile of seeds, Maria as with everything else ate really quickly and had polished off her sandwich in about twenty seconds and now eyed Adam's relatively untouched sandwich.

'I am not fussy I just don't like sesame seeds oh and fish and eggs' said Simon defensively as he took a sip from his black current juice 'Anyway don't interrupt Adam was about to speak.'

'No I'm fine really I don't really want to talk about it' said Adam as he nervously bit his sandwich after he saw the speedster opposite him licking her lips.

'You sure?' asked Maria who was broken away from her sandwich fixation by Adam's last comment.

'yeah maybe some other time but I don't really know you well enough to spill my guts' said Adam once again trying to defend himself from the outside world.

'No sweat' said Simon with a tiny twinge of pain in his voice as he found out he missed one of the seeds.

'You see now your upset, don't get me wrong I like you guys I really like you guys but I've had very few people I'm close too before so it takes me a long time to feel comfortable' said Adam with a smile, well what the others were learning was a smile it was difficult to tell when people didn't have lips but the muscles moved in a familiar upwards direction.

Wanda smiled at hearing the kids talking and bonding so well at first after about fifteen minutes she thought she was about to pull her hair out but once she got them to sit in the back away from her so that she could tune out the noise but they just seemed tired even Maria was quite buts that's because she was a sleep with a little help from Wanda who shut off her powers for a while and without the extra adrenaline and energy the girl went out like a light. When Wanda's hex bolt wore off Maria woke up said she'd be back in a minute one minute later the door flew open and Maria stepped in with an armful of sandwiches. 'Where have you been?' asked Adam curiously to the speedster.

'I went to NYC to get sandwiches' said Maria with a smile which made Wanda both laugh and cry in her head, here they were trapped in heavy traffic which would push their arrival time back by three hours and then they actually had to drive round NYC to find the kid they were looking for and Maria had ran there bought sandwiches and ran back in less then a minute and didn't see anything funny about that.

…

'This looks like the place' said Wanda as she looked at the address in front of her then at the huge tower block that lay before her.

'Can we come' asked Adam as he looked around the area which didn't look that safe.

'I want you to stay with the bus and watch it' said Wanda as she made her way to the door.

'Who is going to watch us?' asked Adam quietly as he watched a large gang of older guys coming towards them.

'I know what's going on here because you have your hood up they think you're a member of a rival gang and they're coming to you get you' teased Maria 'maybe you should take your hood off and show them your not in a gang.'

'yeah and maybe I should wear a big sign I'm a mutant come and stab me look you can already see my heart it's easy to get to' said Adam as he edged back towards the entrance to the bus.

…

'Hello is this the Master's residence' asked Wanda to the large man in a 'white' vest which food stains from god knows how long, the smell of the room hit her and made her flinch as the man adjusted his crotch.

'Yeah who wants to know?' asked the man.

'I'm Miss Maximoff, I'm here to talk to you and your son about an opportunity to attend Xavier's school for gifted individuals' smiled Wanda as pleasantly as she could.

'I aint got no son' said the man angrily as he eyed the young woman who stood at his door.

'I understood this was the home of James Masters' said Wanda who was now a little bemused that Cerebro got it wrong.

'No I aint got no son' said the man as he closed the door in her face.

…

'This must be the wrong place' said Wanda as she talked to the kids who were sitting on the steps of the bus.

Maria glanced up at the building when she saw something move, Wanda followed her gaze and could see the man who just answered the door dragging a teenager away from the window.

'or maybe not' said Wanda with a determined look on her face.

…

James sat on his bed concentrating on shutting it off just for a second he wanted to be alone he couldn't handle it anymore, they were just so strong and he couldn't block them out. Then there they were three more stronger then others one was scared another concerned another interested and a final one was too busy concentrating on something to feel any sort of emotion. They were closer then any others and they were at his window he could sense it.

'I know you know were here so are you going to let us in were drawing attention out here' said Wanda as she hovered in the air held up by strong winds which twirled around her and the hooded kid Adam, Maria was hovering near by. James slowly approached the window and opened the curtains his father had closed, he grabbed hold of the window as he saw the three of them floating there. The window slid open with a creak as one by one the three entered the room, the wind whipped around the room blowing James's homework and comic books around the room.

'Who are you?' asked James as the wind subsided and another boy seemingly appeared from nowhere 'whoa I guess your mutants too' said James as he came to a conclusion quickly.

'Yes I'm Wanda, this is Adam, Simon and Maria' said Wanda as she motioned towards the other three with her. 'Were from the Xavier school for mutants, have you heard of it?'

'Sure I have, when I saw that news report wit the big robot thing and then Apocalypse that's when I realized that that's what I am, I was sorry am a mutant' he said thinking back to his past 'I was just wishing the other week when I heard about it opening its doors that I could have went.'

'Well were your fairy godmothers and godfathers but not in the mafia way' said Maria which got a blank stare from the others which caused her to blush.

'Anyway where here to offer you a position at the school anytime you would like to come' said Wanda with a smile.

'Yo who's in there with you, you punk' yelled James father as he banged on the door.

'How about now' said James as he quickly made for the window 'come on hows about the flying thing now.'

'What's the problem?' asked Adam as James's father started to bang the door with his shoulder.

'less talky more runny' said James's as he climbed out of the window. The others shrugged as Simon transformed into wind and carried them to the floor where they materialized in front of the bus which was now covered with the gang from earlier.

'Yo Jim what's up' said one of the guys who had a Mohawk.

'Aw crap' sighed James's with a lot of fear in his voice and in his face.

'Who are these guys?' asked Simon as he eyed up the group.

'The one who just talked to me is Surge he's the leader of the M's' said James 'they're a gang of mutants, I ran with them a while back when my dad lost his job. Then they killed a guy I quit right then and they've been hassling me ever since' confessed James.

'Hey this aint story time and just so you know we killed one we wont hesitate to kill again even if it's such pretty things as you' laughed Surge as he looked at the two girls with the group as he began to charge up electricity in his fist but that quickly fizzled out leaving him looking like he was in pain. Surge cast a glance back at one of the other guys who had extremely pale skin which was almost snow white who closed his eyes and placed his hands together.

'Oh no' said James 'that's Booster.'

'What does he do?' asked Adam as he took another blast from his inhaler.

'You're about to find out' said James his voice panicked as a large blue aura surrounded the gang, when it faded power practically crackled round them as they got ready to attack.

'He boosts their powers to maximum levels' said James his voice now showing signs of defeat.

'Stand back' said Wanda as she stepped in front of the gang who were charging their attacks ready for battle. Wanda screams as her blue aura flares from her hands and circles the gang 'blow them away' she yells as Simon takes the hint and throws them from the top of the bus with a gust of wind. 'On the bus quickly…I cant hold them much longer' ordered Wanda as she concentrated on holding back the powered up mutants.

The bus doors slammed shut as Wanda slams down on the accelerator and takes off at high speed just as her Hex bolt releases the gang. 'Get them' screamed Surge as he and his gang jump onto their motorcycles which roar loudly as they take after the bus. Surge fires a blast of energy at the bus which has a direct hit and sends flames up the back of the bus.

'Hang on' screams Wanda as she tries to get control of the bus which screeches as it turns a corner.

'We can't out run them in this' reasons James as he looks through the billowing black smoke at the gang firing at them from their motorcycles.

'Well what do you suggest we do?' asks Adam nervously knowing what answer he is about to get.

'Ill turn myself over to them' said James which wasn't actually the answer James was expecting he was expecting a dramatic 'fight'.

'You can't do that' said Wanda as the bus mounts the curb and takes out a fire hydrant. You accepted my invite so that means you're under my care now and I will not let you sacrifice yourself you're one of us.'

'Well what do you suggest?' asks James.

'Fight' said Simon as his body turns into wind form his bottom half whirls like a tornado while his rough features can be made out in his top half. The wind being seems to just vanish through the closed backdoor of the bus as if Shadowcat had phased through. The teens rush to the back of the bus to look what's happening as the wind being turns back into Simon before large rocks begin to burst from his skin and he grows to around eight feet in size, dirt falls from him as the giant rocky being stands in front of the gang that hurtle towards him.

To be continued…


	3. Road trip part 2

Sorry it's late as usual lol but here it is thanks for the reviews and could I have more please.

**Road Trip Part 2**

Simon reached forward and crushed the engines of the first two motorbikes causing them to explode. Flames licked the ground as the thick black smoke rose into the air.

'Noooooo Simon!' yelled Adam when he saw the devastation.

'What's happening?' asked Wanda as she turned her head to try and see what was happening, this was a bad idea as the bus careered into a wall causing the rubble to fly through the windshield and strike Wanda. Her body crumpled to the floor in an unnatural pile, the blood trickled down her forehead and onto the floor leaving a large puddle.

'Miss Maximoff' yells Adam as he rushes to her side and shakes her 'she's alive' said Adam as he felt for her pulse.

'Wont be for much longer when they get through the fire' said James as he watched the inferno that had spread to old oily rags on the floor and was creeping closer to the near gas station. The flames parted for a second as a large figure strode through the smoke, it was Simon. His craggy rocky skin made a audible grinding noise as he walked and black scorch marks covered his stony hide but he didn't even seem to notice.

A chain shot through the flames and wrapped around the neck of Simon as another went around his feet and dragged him to the floor and back through the flames.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god what can we do' repeated Adam as he paced nervously backwards and forwards.

'We have to help him' said Maria 'it's the only way.'

'How do we do that?' asked James as he watched the fire trying to see what was going on on the other side.

'Were mutants aren't we, we have powers' said Maria as she stared at the fire.

'Were mutants but you have powers' said Adam 'I just have no skin.'

The two teens look at James waiting for him to offer his powers 'I can sense what people are feeling that's it like I can tell that someone here has a crush on Simon' said James as he shot Maria an accusing glance and shrugged.

'Hey don't look at me, your powers must be screwed up. You're an empathy then you should be able to influence peoples emotions' said Maria as she fidgeted, it was her defense mechanism she knew she should do something but couldn't so she fidgeted to get her mind off of it not that it helped really.

'Not really I can transmit emotions to others but I cant control it it just happens and I have to feel that emotion for it to be radiated at the minute I only feel anger and fear which won't really help us' said James as he seethed with anger at the gang and himself for not being able to help.

'We have to do something though' said Maria 'I'm going whether you come or not.'

'I'm in, I'll try' said James as he braced himself for the feeling of heat on his face as he opened the door.

'Me too I guess' said Adam as he stepped away from Wanda and walked towards the back of the bus.

'How are we going to get passed the fire?' asked James as he was totally unsure.

'Hold on' said Maria as she grabbed the two. The two of them suddenly felt like they had been through a mixer, the wind on their faces the force on their body it felt very strange and then it was over, the heat was behind them not in front now. The three looked on as the ten strong gang tried to break their way through the rocky skin of Simon with little luck.

Two of the gang suddenly went flying and Maria seemed to appear from no where her arms moving rapidly as she sat on another big guy pinning him to the floor with punches from her super fast arms. 'When things move fast it hurts a lot more huh? It's the difference between you running into the front of a train or the front of a moving train running into you.'

'Fear might work' thought James as one of the men grabbed hold of Maria and wrapped her up in his elastic arms so she couldn't move, they tightened and her eyes bulged, she could feel internal organs crying out for help as he wrapped her even more.

James concentrated on his emotions on his fear, it was overwhelming but e was there and trying to combat it that's what bravery was, he slowly felt him mind branching out and connecting with some of the gang who suddenly widened their eyes, their adrenaline was pumping and they were finding it hard to catch their breath. They let out an ear splitting scream and began to run away from the fight. 'Five down and five to go' said James as he looked at the remaining five, one wrapped Maria who was slowly (which is unusual for her) freeing herself. Surge, the gigantic Strong guy, Acid and Psych.

Psych grabbed hold of Adam and lifts him into the air 'kid I should just blow your mind away right now but I want to make you suffer' laughed the green mutant with a third eye. Adam began to scream and kick but Psych just laughed at him, Psych suddenly stopped laughing as a look of shear terror crossed his face, he threw Adam to the floor and Adam quickly scurried to the backdoor of the bus to watch as Psych's skin slowly started to vanish and recede up his body. 'I'm sorry for everything I've done please don't let this happen' cried the hardened gang member as he backed slowly away from the fight his skin was completely gone and left only his muscles.

'Help me!' screamed Maria, Simon took this as his cal to action as his body transformed back to wind and vanished from the chains that had been holding him. The wind whips around the one called Acid who was beginning to fire what Simon assumed was acid at James. Acid rises into the air yelling before he is plowed into a wall by the hurricane force wind exerted on him. The wind simply stops as rock Simon reappears and smiles, same pieces of dust, dirt and gravel fall from his craggy face as he does so. He grabs hold of the stretchy mutants who has wrapped Maria by the head, this of course doesn't hurt the mutant as he molds his head to Simon's fist.

'How do you hurt a mutant who can shift his body to your every attack?' laughed Stretch which caused Simon to laugh, he pulled hard on the mutant.

'Hold on Maria' ordered Simon in his deep voice as he began to twirl round and round spinning the mutants at arms length. He suddenly stopped and snapped his wrist back towards his body which caused a whip effect down Stretches body freeing Maria who hurtled backwards before stopping her self in mid air and shaking of her dizziness. Simon whipped Stretch back towards Maria who grabbed hold of his legs and flew at top speed towards the strong guy tying him up as fast as lightning with his friends body.

Surge looked around at the fallen mutants before growling, his body seemed to vanish into electricity as it blasted across the street toward James, faster then even Maria could see Surge had James by the throat as the electricity crackled around him and James's face turned red from the choking that was been given to him.

'Everyone get back' ordered Surge, Simon growled and took a step towards them only to get blasted with a full force blast from Booster who had sneaked behind them.

'What?' asked Booster as Simon just stared at him 'You should be dead after a pure blast like that" cried the mutant who was visibly shaken and ready to run, he turned just as Maria appeared in front of him and buried her fist into his face.

'Just stay back' ordered Surge or you wont have a friend to protect he said as he charged his hand which held James's throat.

'I don't need their protection' gasped James as he clamped his hands across the side of Surge's head and stared deep into his eyes. James's eyes burned with hate as Surge's slowly opened wide with a sheer look of terror and collapsed to the floor releasing his grip on James. Surge let out one last ear piercing scream before collapsing totally into the fetal position with tears running down his face.

'What did you do?' asked Adam as he approached the teen and looked down at the quivering mess of villain.

'I have no idea?' said James simply 'What was that thing you did with Psych?'

'I don't know how but it turns out I can pass this thing on to others' said Adam as he looked down at his own skinless body with disgust.

'We have more things to worry about like getting Miss Maximoff to a hospital' said Maria as she made her way to the bus.

'One wind delivery system coming up' said Simon cockily at him being the recent MVP in a fight.

'No they wont treat her if they see her flying, they don't treat mutants round here" said James simply 'Maria will have to run her then walk normally the final block then come back and get us.'

Maria was gone in a second, a minute passed then another and then another before Maria returned okay she's dropped off and will be fine, she came around when I was running and seemed okay.'

…

'I want Hank to check you out as soon as you get to the mansion' said Wanda as she handed Simon a drink of soda after hearing about Booster's attack.

'I'm fine I don't even feel pain' laughed Simon who was still overjoyed with his performance, to the point everyone else was sick of him.

'Where are we off to next?' asked Adam as he bit down on the apple he was eating which caused James to wretch as this was the first time he had seen the boy eat.

'We aren't going anywhere I'm going to L.A to get some kid called Brian who is interested in joining the school, you four are going straight back to the school.'

'Aw come on you need us, what if something like this happens again?' cried Maria as she impatiently fiddled with a paper clip she had found on the floor.

'I don't care..' began Wanda before she was interrupted.

'You know that even if you make us stay here when you leave we'll still follow, now four defenseless teenage mutants traveling from New York to L.A could get into or cause a lot of trouble' smiled James who was smug with his intelligence and blackmail.

Wanda sighed a little and shook her head to herself not believing what she was about to say 'Fine…I'll go see how long the bus will take to repair.'

…

Four hours later Wanda angrily shooed the kids onto the bus 'Damn hospitals, damn mechanics I'm going to be broke by the time I get back to the mansion.'

'I'm telling you I know you have a crush on Simon' said James in a hushed voice as he leaned over his seat talking to Maria as not to let the others who were playing cards hear.

'I am telling you emotion boy that I don't' growled Maria angrily as she glared at the boy.

'I know what I'm talking about it's what I do, it's my power' smiled James thinking that Maria was just trying to hide her feelings for the teen.

'Look I swear it wasn't and isn't me' cried Maria.

'Look I know when people are bluffing, lying and bending the truth it's one of the non-mutant skills you pick up being a poor kid in New York and I know for a fact…you're not lying are you?' asked James shocked as he looked at Maria and felt a wave of her emotions.

'We'll ho was it that…' James trailed off as he shot a glance over at the others, Simon laid down a card as Adam looked at him. Adam's lips or at least the muscles under his lips started to up turn ever so slightly at the corners as he smiled at the teen.

'No…you don't think …really?' asked Maria as she realized what James had been thinking.

'That's the only thing it could be' said James as he smiled at the girl 'Adam must be gay.'

…

'Three green bottle standing on a wall. Three green bottles standing on a wall..' sang James happily as they neared L.A.

'Would you please shut up!' cried Maria as she struck the back of the boy's head from behind him. 'You have been singing that song for the past three hours, I cant take much more.'

'You made me loose count' cried James as he rubbed his head pretending that it hurt 'One thousand green bottles' began James again before Simon spoke up.

'Actually lets not start that again please' said Simon.

'It is quite annoying' added Adam quietly as his eyes moved showing that he was finally awake, the others had gotten used to him eating and digesting but that was the thing that freaked them out still because he had no eyelids his eyes stared at you when he slept they occasionally flipped around when he was dreaming.

'Trust you to back up Simon' said James before he bit back on his own tongue 'why didn't you speak up before now?' asked James as he tried to change the subject.

Adam realized he had been rumbled by the empathy as his eyes went wide and the wave of fear, embarrassment and worry cascaded towards James. When he felt it he merely sent back happiness and relaxing feelings to let Adam know his secret was safe. 'I don't like confrontations' said Adam shyly as he answered James question.

'You're going to be an X-man and you don't like confrontation?' asked James confused.

'I'm not going to be an X-man, I just came to this school for safety. I figured it would be the best place for me' said Adam 'you can all hide your power if you needed to, mine you can't that's why my house got torched. My family die in that fire and I was found unconscious in the rubble' said Adam as he wiped a tear from his face.

'You okay man' asked James as he patted the guy on the back and wiped his own tear, this was a problem with empathy sometimes other peoples emotions overpower your own when they are strong enough. 'You find out who did it? How'd you survive?' asked James as more questions raced through his mind.

'Friends of Humanity and no one knows but the falling beams didn't even touch me' said Adam.

Wanda flinched at the mention of the FOH, they were a mutant hate group and their numbers grew everyday. They were mostly undereducated, low income thugs who just wanted to hate someone if they weren't doing this they would have been outing on pillow cases and hunting blacks or hanging around nightclubs to attack gay people. The thing which really boiled her blood though was the educated members such as doctors, scientists, teachers and politicians who were passing on the messages they even had someone running for president and not doing too badly for gods sake. 'Maybe if you all share some of your past we can persuade James to tell us about his' said Wanda as she tried to change the subject to something less heavy then the FOH.

'I'm eldest of five kids, we all have the same mother but my dad is different to theirs, him and my mom had a one night stand after they left school and I turned up 9 months later when she was dating George. George is my brothers and sister's dad and my adopted dad, he is more of a dad then my biological dad ever could be, don't know him don't want to know him' began Maria as she smiled happily about her life, it didn't seem to bother her at all that she didn't know her father.

'My powers emerged when I was about nine and running away from a dog, one minute I'm running from the dog the next I'm running straight into a wall. I was in hospital for three days, that's how I got this scar' said Maria as she pulled back her hair revealing a little scar on the side of her head.

'Oh oh I have a question' said Simon as he waved manically at Maria 'Why don't you fly when it's much faster then running and much more fun' said Simon as he thought of when he rises from the floor in his flame or wind forms.

'I know it sounds silly' she said as she blushed 'especially for a flying mutant but I'm scared of heights.'

'That's okay everyone has something they're scared of' said Adam 'I'm terrified of clowns' he said with a shudder which made the others choke back a laugh including Wanda.

'I'm an only child, my parents were abusive drunks who didn't care about me' growled James 'aint nothing more to say about them.'

'Well I'm the middle child in my family, one sister one brother, two parents all of whom are really supportive' said Simon as he tried to change the subject away from James bad past which it was obvious he didn't want to talk about.

'Well it's good to hear it's only me with terrible parents' grumbled James as he sunk in his chair and his depression which made everyone else on the bus depressed because when James feels something everyone does.

'Way to go Wanda' thought the Scarlet Witch as she sunk into her depression 'get them to share their past what an idea…man I got to turn off his powers' thought Wanda as she hurled a hexbolt at James which seemed to cheer everyone up except James of course but he knew it was for the best.

…

Wanda approached the door of the house, they had finally reached L.A. and now everyone was getting on much better including Wanda and the kids who were starting to feel a real bond. Wanda banged on the door but there was no reply.

'Maybe no one is home' offered Simon as he danced on the doorstep needing the toilet.

'No someone is in' said James as his eyes went wide with terror 'there is usually a lot of happiness in this house but now all I can sense is fear and anger.'

Wanda pushed the door gently open once she realized the lock had been broken, she and the other mutants glanced round the door to see a trashed room, tables, chairs and all the other furniture had been smashed and over turned leaving the room looking like a war zone. In the centre of the room lay an unconscious teenage boy above him written in graffiti was 'get out mutant scum signed FOH'.

The boy quickly came round and was faced with the group which stood over him 'you're from Xavier's' said the boy.

'I guess he's a telepath' said Maria as she shrugged.

'No I'm not I can only read peoples semantic minds so I know what they've learned not what they think or memories, someone here has memorized a map of the school to find their way around' said the boy.

'That was me' said Adam 'I'm not good with direction' he laughed slightly.

'We have time to worry about your powers later but first what happened here?' asked Wanda as she helped the boy to his feet. He was black and had dark hair, his glasses were broken but it didn't seem to bother him that much.

'First can we worry about where your bathroom is' cried Simon as he continued to dance and hold his crotch.

'Up the stairs and to the left' said the boy 'I'm David, some FOH punks broke in attacked me and kidnapped my sister, I tried my hardest to fight them off, there was a few black belts among them so I learned their skills but there were just to many.' David wiped a tear away from his eyes when he thought about how he had let his sister down.

'We'll help you get her back' said Maria as she put her hand on the boys shoulder.

'No we won't, we'll alert the authorities and get them to handle this' said Wanda 'we can't just take the law into our own hands when there is another choice'.

'The authorities won't do anything, they're just the same as the FOH around here' said David 'there's nothing we can do I don't know where they are.'

'Well since there's no choice' said Wanda as she removed her cell phone and hit a button 'Wanda Maximoff, Scarlet Witch, 36364576. Hello Nick I need the location of FOH in L.A., yeah yeah okay.' 'Near the docks, we'll start driving then get the full details in a couple of minutes' said Wanda as she hung up her phone and started towards the door followed by the mutants including David and Simon who slowly walked behind fastening up his fly.

'So what exactly is your power again?' asked Maria who was still a little bemused.

…

'That's enough Mark' said the girl as she pushed the larger boy out of the way. She walked over to the chair and picked up the girl and put her back into an upright position.

'What's up Dani are you a mutie lover now?' asked Mark as he teased his neighbor whom he'd gotten into the FOH.

'No I hate them just as much as you but she isn't a mutant and she's only a kid' said Dani as she pushed the boy further away.

'Exactly she's a kid so she might be a mutant still, her brother is and it is genetic' said Mark.

'I don't care Mark I thought we went to far when we kidnapped the girl, I thought we were just going to scare them into leaving town' said Dani as she stood between the boy and David's sister.

'Really Miss Rice is that what you thought, well isn't it lucky you're not in charge' said the large middle aged man as he entered the room 'This is to teach the mutant scum a lesson.' Said the man as he pulled a gun from his belt and the several men who flanked him did the same.

…

'They're in there' said Wanda as she led her mutant class slowly and calmly down the dock towards the abandoned dock building 'now if we just go in calmly and check out the situation.'

'Got it' said Simon as he stepped forward transforming into his rock form. The dock creaked under his added weight. Simon looked at the others worried as the boards beneath him gave way and plummeted him into the water below.

'Simon!' screamed Maria as she rushed (which is very fast) towards the hole he fell through. She looked down into the water where she could just make out the shape of Simon in his rock hard form just smiling up at her.

'Who the hell are you!' yelled one of the FOH goons before he grabbed his radio after seeing or should that not seeing Adam's skin. 'Everyone out front we've got visitors' ordered the guard.

'Maria, you, James and I will handle the guards. David, you and Adam hide till we draw them out then go get your sister' ordered Wanda which caused David and Adam to duck behind some boxes as she charged her Hexbolts and James and Maria got in position. The first wave of guards were handled easily with a mix of a couple of well placed Hexbolts, quick punches and inspired fear which James was feeling in waves.

'Go now' ordered Wanda as the second wave of guards burst from the building with bats and other various weapons in hand. The mutants began to battle as David and Adam made a break towards the side entrance of the building.

'Maria if you have a spare millisecond could you see if Simon is okay and get him out of the water' yelled Wanda as Maria laid her fist into the face of a guard before momentarily disappearing ten appearing again looking confused and concerned.

'He seems okay but I don't think he can transform into any other form' said Maria as se darted across the dock and punched a guy who was just coming out of the door.

…

'Sounds like all hell is breaking loose out there' said Mark as he eyed the front door through a hole in the wall.

'Forget out there, worry about in hear. I cant believe you are seriously thinking about shooting her' said Dani who was trying to be the voice of reason to Mark and the man from earlier.

'Miss Frost I know you are not telling me what to do, no one tells Graydon Creed what to do. Why don't you understand? Mutants are scum they will destroy this country if we let them and then the whole world. Trust me I know' growled Creed as he passed the gun to Mark.

'How do you know?' asked Mark as he held his gun nervously.

'I just do okay, it's none of your business' growled the man as he turned slightly towards the door as it creaked open. David stood before tem his glasses resting crookedly on his nose with one of the lenses smashed.

'Let my sister go' cried David as he stared harshly at the three figures in the room. Mark raised his gun up towards David, his hands shook as he pointed it.

'_Get a grip Mark, you can do this you hate mutants, Don't you?'_ thought Mark to himself thinking back to his friends opinions and his fathers and his families.

'Pull the trigger' ordered Creed gruffly.

'Don't do it Mark' said Dani who had decided that not even being popular was worth murder.

Mark realized he had never actually thought about his opinion, he had always worried about others opinions but now there was only him. He thought for a second of what to do, he didn't hate mutants…He despised them. Mark pulled the trigger causing a bang as the bullet whistled through the air.

'No…' screamed Dani as she watched her friend since they were in kinder garden destroy his own life by pulling the trigger. A large black portal crackled into life in front of David, the bullet sailed into the swirling vortex before vanishing.

'What the hell?' asked Mark, Graydon and David as the portal vanished from sight.

Graydon cast a look at Dani, her skin was now a distinctive pink colour.

'Mutie' screamed Creed as he looked at the girl before him.

'No you can't be' said Mark as he dropped the gun, tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the girl he had always loved since they met in kinder garden. He ran past David out the door as he barged into him and the other mutants who were walking towards the door into the room.

Creed grabbed the gun and quickly turned towards Dani and the chair where David's sister was tied up. He quickly discovered she wasn't tied up anymore, Adam had snuck up behind the girl and freed her and was now hiding behind a near pillar with her.

'You little bit…' began Creed as he pointed the gun but was quickly silenced as the portal opened before him and the bullet that had been fired moments earlier flew out and connected with Creed sending him reeling backwards and the gun flying into the corner of the room.

'The police are on their way' said Wanda as she fired a Hexbolt at Creed freezing him in place.

'You're a mutant' said the now normal Simon as he approached Dani 'come with us, you can learn how to control your powers.'

'I'm nothing like you…I'm not a freak' said Dani as she pushed past hi and broke into a sprint causing a portal to open directly in front of her which she disappeared into before she and it vanished.

…

Dani walked down her street, she didn't want to believe she was a mutant but she was pink for gods sake and she had emerged from some alternate dimension thing in the woodland about fifteen minutes from her house, that's where she had always gone as a child and she was scarred or upset. She walked slowly up the road as the rain gently drizzled on the pavement. She rounded the corner of the street to where her porch was clearly visible and she was visible from the porch so it would seem, one of the boys who was sitting there nudged another one of the boys and Mark. She walked apprehensively up the path till she was at the steps of her porch.

'Mutie' growled Mark, the hate in his eyes obvious.

'I'm not a mutant…I'm just different' said Dani as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. 'Let me past I want to go home' said Dani as she took a step forward before being pushed back.

'They don't want you anymore and neither do we…no one wants you' growled Mark as he pushed Dani hard to the ground, the other boys took this a as sign as they began to attack her violently. Dani cried and screamed as the pain ripped through her body but no one came to help her, she looked up at her house to see her parents looking through the window towards the group.

'Help me…' she said as she stretched her hand out towards them, her father looked down at his feet as her mother let the curtains fall over the window leaving Dani to her fate.

…

'David we'll be fine, now that the police are involved we have nothing to worry about' said his father as he hugged his son.

'This is the best thing for you, you can learn how to handle your powers and it's apparently one of the best high schools in the country' said his mother as she kissed his forehead 'Take care and we'll be in touch soon'.

'Thanks bro' said Charlotte as she hugged her brother 'and as soon as I get my mutant powers I'll come and visit.'

'If I didn't know better I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me' laughed David as he took a step back from his family towards the bus.

'Take a hint and get out of here then I want to move my stuff into my new room tonight' laughed Charlotte as she waved at her brother jokingly.

…

The bus slowly creaked into movement as David waved goodbye to his family when a familiar portal opened and out stepped a pink skinned girl who was still bloodied.

'What are you doing here?' asked David angrily as he looked at the girl.

'I have no where else to go, I was hoping the invite was still open' said Dani shyly as she looked at the angry looking group in front of her.

'You have got to be kidding…' began James before he was cut off by Wanda.

'You're welcome to come if that's what you want?' said Wanda.

'You have to be kidding me…after what she did to my sister…she's part of the FOH' screamed David as he aggressively approached the girl, James of course was angry which had its usual effect on the others.

'Look I have done some bad things in my time but I had a second chance, she deserves one too' said Wanda 'She'll just be riding with us to our last stop and then back to the school after that she'll probably be reassigned and you'll hardly see her but we cant leave her especially in this state…no arguments' lectured Wanda as she glanced in the rear view mirror at the disgruntled mutants who all slumped to their seats leaving a very upset looking Dani standing in the aisle before she sank into her chair.

…

'What took you so long?' asked Creed as he strolled out of jail talking on his cell phone.

'No…no…really it's fine' said Creed as he hung up 'I don't know what I pay him for' growled Creed to the man who accompanied him as the man handed him a file.

'So you have found them then…excellent begin phase two' smiled Creed evilly and handed the file containing the headed Creed/Darkholme back to his companion.

The End


End file.
